


Divisa tra due mondi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nelle profondità [3]
Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta di drabble tutte incentrare su Ariel.Scritte sulla canzone di Laura Pausini: Tra te e il mare; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gl17x1L_8Kc.





	Divisa tra due mondi

Divisa tra due mondi

  


  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gl17x1L_8Kc.

★Autore: Kamy  
★Fandom: La sirenetta.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 102.  
★ Prompt brevi: 29. Relitto.

  


  


Cap.1 Attraente pericolo 

  


_Non ho più paura di te._

  


Ariel dimenò la coda, osservando il gigantesco relitto, i lunghi capelli vermigli le ondeggiava intorno al viso, gonfiandosi ad ogni movimento, mossi dal mare. Raggiunse il grande squarcio nella fiancata della nave.

< Sin da piccola sono sempre stata affascinata da questo posto… eppure ne avevo così paura. Ne ero attirata, ma non sapevo perché > pensò. Guardò il sangue nero e rappreso che macchiava la polena.

“Ora non ho più paura né di te, né degli squali che nuotano qui intorno” disse. Nuotò all’interno della nave e si guardò intorno.

< È tempo di trovare i tesori che nascondi > pensò.

  


[102].

  


  


  


Cap.2 Le gambe

  


_Tutta la mia vita sei tu._

  


Ariel si strinse alle corde della nave, la sua coda umida aderiva alla fiancata della nave. Arrossì, guardando il giovane intento a rincorrersi con il suo cane, accarezzando la peluria confusa dell’animale che abbaiava, scodinzolando.

Ariel abbassò lo sguardo, fissando le gambe del giovane, che si muovevano scattando.

< Le differenze fisiche tra noi e loro sono molto più evidenti e marcate di quanto sembra. Così lunghe, simili a braccia, fanno impressione > pensò, dimenando la coda. Alzò gli occhi e fissò le iridi blu cobalto di lui, il battito cardiaco le accelerò.

< Però sento che tutta la mia vita sei tu, nonostante tutto > pensò.

  


[107].

  


  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gl17x1L_8Kc.

★Autore: Kamy  
★Fandom: La sirenetta.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 101.  
★ Prompt brevi: 19. Nubifragio.

  


Cap.3 Nubifragio

  


_Vivo dei respiri che lasci qui._

  


Ariel nuotava, dimenando furiosamente la coda e le braccia, intorno alla nave. Le onde si facevano sempre più alte, il cielo era diventato nero totalmente coperto da delle pesanti nuvole. La pioggia sferzava il viso della giovane, i capelli umidi le ondeggiavano dietro il capo.

Un fulmine si abbatté sulla nave, illuminando il cielo, incendiando le vele.

Ariel raggiunse Eric, che stava affondando, privo di sensi. Afferrò il suo viso e appoggiò le sue labbra su quelle di lui, soffiò l’aria nella sua bocca e lo strinse a sé.

< Vivi attraverso questi respiri che ti dono > pensò la sirena.

[101].

  


  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gl17x1L_8Kc.

★Autore: Kamy  
★Fandom: La sirenetta.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 101.  
★ Prompt brevi: 25. Respirazione bocca a bocca.

  


Cap.4 Salvataggio

  


_E che consumo mentre sei via._

  


Eric afferrò la mano della sirena, con cui la giovane lo stava accarezzando.

“Ti prego, non mi lasciare da solo. Fammi consumare ancora un po’ dei tuoi respiri, della tua dolcezza” supplicò. I capelli di lei erano in controluce e risultavano neri, in contrasto con la sua pelle diafana. Le labbra piene della giovane erano rosso fuoco e le sue iridi erano di un azzurro intenso.

< La sua voce è così melodiosa. Non sarei sopravvissuto senza la sua ‘respirazione bocca a bocca’. Le devo la mia vita > pensò, sorridendole.

L’abbaiare insistente del suo cane coprì il canto della sirena.

  


[101].

  


  


  


  
★Fandom: La sirenetta.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 106.  
★ Prompt brevi: 11. Corallo.

  


Cap.5 Cuore diviso

  


_Non posso più dividermi tra te e il mare._

  


Ariel si sdraiò a faccia in giù sul banco di corallo e giocherellò con un petalo carnoso di un fiore giallo.

< Non posso abbandonare mio padre e le mie sorelle. Eppure non riesco a dimenticare quel giovane, il sapore delle sue labbra e il suo sorriso >. Si stese a faccia in su, dimenando la coda, facendo sollevare delle bollicine. I suoi capelli vermigli avevano lo stesso colore del corallo sotto di lei. Si passò il petalo sulle labbra e sospirò.

< Io lo amo e sono convinta che anche lui mi ricambi > pensò.

“Non posso più dividermi tra ‘lui’ e il mare” bisbigliò.

  


[106].

  


  


  
★Fandom: La sirenetta.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 104.  
★ Prompt brevi: 10. Forchetta storta.

  


Cap.6 La statua di Eric

  


_Non posso più restare ferma ad aspettare._

  


Ariel osservò la forchetta storta, ne accarezzò il dente spezzato a metà e la fissò. Appoggiò la testa contro la gamba in marmo della statua di Eric e avvertì una fitta al petto.

“Mi sento come te, _arricciaspiccia_. Inutile, piegata, deforme, non riesco ad essere quello che la mia famiglia vuole. Mio padre resterà sempre deluso da me… vorrei potermi ricordare di mia madre. Dicono che fosse così gentile, come il suo canto melodioso. Magari lei avrebbe delle parole da dirmi, per farmi trovare la mia strada”. Dimenò la coda e alzò lo sguardò.

“Non posso più rimanere qui ad aspettare, voglio rivederlo” sussurrò.

  


[104].

  


  


Nel capitolo sono presenti due drabble perché ci deve essere anche presenta una 'sirena'.

  
★Fandom: La sirenetta.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 107.  
★ Prompt brevi: 6. Impronta nella sabbia.

Cap.7 Vieni con me

_Io che avrei vissuto da te._

  
  


Ariel era accomodata sullo spuntone di roccia, aveva lasciato delle impronte nella sabbia.

Eric osservò il corpo della ragazza stretto dalla vela candida stretta da del cordame e arrossì. Guardò le gote rosse dalla giovane, le labbra color rubino, le dita affusolate della giovane con cui la ragazza era intenta a tirarsi delle ciocche.

“Mi dispiace che questo mascalzone ti abbia spaventato” disse Eric, grattando la testa pelosa del cane. Arrossì, guardando la giovane sorridere.

I loro occhi si riflettevano.

Eric le prese le mani di lei nelle proprie.

“T-ti andrebbe di venire con me?” chiese.

Ariel annuì.

< Sono pronta a vivere con te > pensò.

  
  


[107].

  
  


***********

  
  


Ariel si guardò allo specchio e girò su se stessa, guardò il proprio corpo ignudo, la pelle rosea. Si accarezzò le gambe, sentendole liscia sotto le dita e socchiuse gli occhi, facendo fremere le ciglia.

 

_Ariel dimenò la coda, scoppiò a ridere, dimenò le manine paffutelle. Cercò di afferrarsi la coda._

“ _La nostra bambina è veramente adorabile” disse Re Tritone._

_Ariel riuscì ad afferrarsi la coda, sentendo le lische ruvide sotto le dita e se la portò alla bocca, prese la punta di una delle due pinne in bocca e la succhiò rumorosamente._

 

< Non riesco a credere di aver lasciato quelle impronte nella sabbia > pensò.

 

[107].

  


  


  


  


Nel capitolo sono presenti due drabble perché ci deve essere anche presenta una 'sirena'.

  


  
★Fandom: La sirenetta.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 105.  
★ Prompt brevi: 28. Miele.

  


Cap.8 Bellissima

  


_Nella tua straniera città._

  


Ariel rischiò di cadere in avanti, Eric l’afferrò al volo e se l’appoggiò contro il petto, avvolgendole le spalle con un braccio, passandole le dita tra i morbidi capelli rossi.

“Ti tengo io” disse Eric. La guardò negli occhi e Ariel arrossì.

Eric la aiutò ad accomodarsi nella sedia, l’ampia gonna rosa del vestito di Ariel ondeggiava.

Eric l’osservò.

< Sta divinamente, ma se continuo a fissarla così, le sembrerò un pesce lesso > pensò.

“Ti piace il miele? In questa zona ne produciamo di ottimo. Se ti va posso fartelo assaggiare” disse gentilmente.

Ariel annuì un paio di volte.

“Bene, miele sia” disse Eric.

  


[105].

  


******

  


Ariel saltellava sul letto, i capelli rossi le ondeggiavano intorno al viso, una ciocca le coprì l’occhio e la giovane scoppiò a ridere. Infilò le dita dentro il contenitore di vetro del miele, sporcandole e se le portò alla bocca, succhiandole. Ondeggiò sul posto, socchiudendo gli occhi, le sue iridi erano liquide.

< Nel mio mondo non ho mai assaggiato niente del genere > pensò.

  


_Ariel dimenò la coda, nuotando fino al tavolo e si accomodò su una sedia. Afferrò una ciotola colma di alghe e se ne mise una nel piatto, recuperò delle bacche e ve le mise all’interno. Si portò l’alga alla bocca e ingoiò._

  


[105].

  


  


  


Nel capitolo sono presenti due drabble perché ci deve essere anche presenta una 'sirena'.

  
★Fandom: La sirenetta.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 109.  
★ Prompt brevi: 23. Diversi paia di calzini.

  


Cap.9 Innamorarsi

  


_Sola con l’istinto di chi sa amare._

  


Eric era seduto davanti al muretto di marmo, alzò il capo e la salutò con la mano.

Ariel arrossì e dimenò la mano, salutandolo a sua volta, entrò nella sua stanza e chiuse la porta-finestra alle sue spalle.

< Ho perso la testa per lui. Qui sarò sola, lontana dalla mia gente e le mie sorelle, ma è l’amore che mi guida > rifletté.

Eric sospirò e il suo cane gli saltò addosso, travolgendolo. Eric spinse il cane e abbassò lo sguardo, arrossì accorgendosi di avere i calzini di colori diversi.

< Bene, ora sbaglio pure ad appaiare i calzini. Sto perdendo totalmente la testa per lei > pensò.

  


[109].

  


****

  


Ariel si ticchettò sulla guancia e afferrò due paia di calzini, li mischiò e ne indossò uno verde e uno rosso. Appoggiò i gemelli sul comodino, guardò la candela consumata per metà e la fiamma che ondeggiava. Allungò le dita e gemette, sentendolo bruciare.

  


_Ariel dimenò la coda e mugolò, sentiva il dolore farle pulsare la parte superiore._

“ _Non devi mai più nuotare così vicino all’acqua vulcanica. Potevi farti del male” la rimproverò il padre._

_Ariel vide che una delle due punte della coda si era arrossata._

“ _Sono diseguali” mugolò._

“ _Sebastian, porta qui i guaritori, subito” ordinò Re Tritone, stringendo il tridente._

  


< Eric è distratto come me >.

  


[109].

  


  


Nel capitolo sono presenti due drabble perché ci deve essere anche presenta una 'sirena'.

  


  
★Fandom: La sirenetta.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 109.  
★ Prompt brevi: 18. Discendente.

  


  


Cap.10 In giro per il villaggio

  


_Sola, ma pur sempre con te._

  


“Sai questo calzolaio è figlio di un calzolaio, _discendente_ di un calzolaio. Nel mio paese tutti fanno gli stessi lavori da secoli. Persino io sono principe perché mio padre era re e lo era anche suo padre prima di lui” spiegò Eric. Le porse il braccio e Ariel si appese ad esso, i capelli vermigli le ondeggiavano dietro le spalle.

Guardò il paio di stivali che Eric teneva in mano.

< Non importa se sono sola e ho perso le ‘mie’ tradizioni di famiglia. Sono pur sempre con te > pensò la sirena.

Vide uno spettacolo di burattini, afferrò il braccio del giovane e lo trascinò con sé, correndo.

  


[109].

  


*****

  


Ariel stringeva le redini e scoppiò a ridere, un cappello nero da marinaio le ricadeva di lato sulla testa. Scoppiò a ridere.

I cavalli correvano imbizzarriti, la carrozza saltellava.

Eric stringeva i cespugli di fiori, due baguette e i nuovi stivali di lei.

  


_Ariel si strinse al cavalluccio marino, era seduta sulla sella e la sua coda ondeggiava. L’acqua le sferzava il viso e le faceva ondeggiare i capelli rossi intorno al viso, la sua pelle si era arrossata._

“ _Più veloce! Dimostriamo a tutti che sei discendente dei più veloci!” gridò._

  


< Tutto questo è incredibilmente divertente. Non mi sentivo così libera da anni. Devo tutto ad Eric >.

  


[109].

  


  


  


Nel capitolo sono presenti due drabble perché ci deve essere anche presenta una 'sirena'.

  


  
★Fandom: La sirenetta.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 104.  
★ Prompt brevi: 8. Paura dell’acqua.

  


  


Cap.11 L’energia della sirena

  


_Non posso più dividermi tra te e il mare._

  


Ariel si guardò intorno, mordicchiandosi il labbro rosso rubino, appoggiò le mani sul fondo di legno della barca e guardò i vari grilli sulle canne. Si girò e osservò un isolotto con sopra un salice piangente.

< È così felice, vitale. Sembra che ogni cosa con lei sia una sorpresa e sto riscoprendo il mondo attraverso i suoi occhi > pensò Eric.

“Sai, dopo il quasi annegamento, credo di aver sviluppato una paura dell’acqua. Ho pensato che un giretto in barca, con te, potesse farmela passare prima che diventi troppo radicata. Ti è piaciuta come idea?” domandò.

Ariel annuì, facendo ondeggiare i capelli vermigli.

  


[104].

  


******

  


Ariel giocherellò con una ciocca di capelli e chinò il capo, assottigliando gli occhi.

< Non potrei mai avere paura dell’acqua. Per me sarebbe come avere paura di me stessa. Mi mancherà sempre il mare > pensò.

  


_Ariel scoppiò a ridere e nuotò su se stessa, battendo le mani._

“ _Amo nuotare, giocare, scherzare!” gridò._

_Alina sbuffò e incrociò le braccia al petto._

“ _Sei un’insopportabile incosciente. Perché devi sempre metterti nei guai, andare nei posti proibiti e urlare?” domandò._

_Ariel le nuotò intorno, dimenando la coda di pesce. I capelli rossi le ondeggiavano intorno al viso._

“ _Non essere noiosa come Sebastian, divertiti con me >._

  


[104].

  


  


  


Nel capitolo sono presenti due drabble perché ci deve essere anche presenta una 'sirena'.

 

  
★Fandom: La sirenetta.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 106.  
★ Prompt brevi: 30. Maledizione.

 

 

Cap.12 Desidero un bacio

 

_Non posso più sentirmi stanca di aspettare._

 

Ariel osservò la lucciola che si era posata sulla sua mano e sospirò.

< Probabilmente cadrò vittima della maledizione e perderò per sempre me stessa, ma ne è valsa la pena. Ho potuto stargli accanto, scoprire questo mondo meraviglioso insieme a lui >. Le zampette dell’insetto le solleticava le dita.

Alzò lo sguardo ed osservò Eric che stringeva i remi. Erano entrambi accomodati sulla barca, l’acqua della laguna la faceva ondeggiare e il vento faceva frusciare le foglie del salice piangente intorno a loro. 

Ariel sporse le labbra.

< Ti prego, baciami. Sono stanca di aspettare che le tue labbra si riuniscano alle mie > pensò.

 

[106].

 

********

 

Ariel incassò il capo tra le spalle.

< Stavamo quasi per baciarci > pensò.

 

_Ariel si lasciava trascinare dalla corrente, muovendo ritmicamente la coda, con gli occhi socchiusi._

“ _Sai, dicono che ci sia una maledizione che cade su tutti colori che provano a fare cose impossibili” disse._

“ _Non è una maledizione. È la maledizione della strega del mare. Lei realizza desideri in cambio di anime. Lei ti mette nelle condizioni di ottenere ciò che vuoi, ma se non ci riesci nel tempo che ti assegna, vieni dannato per l’eternità” rispose Aquata._

 

Ariel sospirò pesantemente.

< Fallirò, quella maledizione colpirà anche me > pensò, mordendosi il labbro.

 

[106].

  


  


  


Nel capitolo sono presenti due drabble perché ci deve essere anche presenta una 'sirena'.

  


  
★Fandom: La sirenetta.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 101.  
★ Prompt brevi: 21. Voce.

  


Cap.13 Il canto della sirena

  


_No, amore no, io non ci sto._

  


< Non ci sto! Anche io sono una sirena, anche se sono un polipo. Perché non potrei vivere anch’io la mia favola accanto a un principe azzurro? > si domandò Ursula.

Il canto di Ariel risuonava tutt’intorno, uscendo dal ciondolo a forma di conchiglia al collo di Ursula. La luce dorata che veniva emanata dal guscio, portata dal canto, arrivò fino ad Eric.

Gli occhi del principe divennero vitrei e brillarono d’oro, il suo corpo s’irrigidì e lasciò ricadere il braccio con cui stava tenendo il fluato.

“Questo canto…” bisbigliò roco.

La luce della candela nella stanza di Ariel si spense.

  


[101].

  


*****

  


Ariel era stesa sul letto, si strofinava la mano sulla gola, le doleva.

< Non sono mai stata tanto a lungo senza parlare. Mi chiedo se le mie sorelle sarebbero contente, ora non sarò mai più logorroica. Con Eric non ho bisogno di parlare, lui mi capisce profondamente anche solo con uno sguardo.

La mia voce mi manca solo perché mi manca cantare > pensò.

  


_La piccola sirenetta era seduta su uno scoglio. Era intenta a cantare, dimenando la coda._

_Sebastian la raggiunse, facendo scattare le chele._

“ _Lo sai che la musica è proibita. Il re finirà per punirti > disse._

  


[101].

  


  


  


Nel capitolo sono presenti due drabble perché ci deve essere anche presenta una 'sirena'.

  
★Fandom: La sirenetta.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 108.  
★ Prompt brevi: 14. Ossa di sirena.

  


Cap.14 Perirai 

  


_O ritorni o resti lì._

  


Ariel piegò la testa, le lacrime le rigavano il viso. Era appoggiata a una colonna, teneva la schiena arcuata in avanti, la mano serrata all’altezza del petto.

“Ci sposeremo il prima possibile” disse Eric con voce gelida.

Ursula strofinò la guancia contro il suo petto muscoloso di lui, accarezzandoglielo con la mano.

Ariel nascose il viso tra le mani e scappò via, singhiozzando.

< Se è lei che ami… chiunque ella sia, allora restale accanto. Me ne andrò, per non ritornare mai più. Perdonami per aver sognato una vita accanto a te > pensò.

< Cara mia sirena, le tue ossa giaceranno sul fondale > pensò Ursula.

  


[108].

  


*****

  


Ursula accarezzò la testa di Eric, abbandonata sulle sue gambe. Passò le mani tra i suoi capelli mori, la pelle di lui era gelida e il corpo del giovane era rigido.

Ursula piegò di lato il capo, i suoi occhi azzurro-blu terso erano liquidi.

“Ora tu mi appartieni” sussurrò.

< Sarai il mio lasciapassare per maledire la principessa. Un altro tassello per raggiungere il dominio sul mondo del mare > pensò.

“Già m’immagino il mio futuro” sussurrò.

  


_Ursula avanzò, facendo strisciare i tentacoli sul fondale. Trascinò il suo corpo grasso e rigonfio tra i teschi delle sirene, osservando le lische di pesce nella parte finale delle spine dorsali._

  


[108].

  


  


Nel capitolo sono presenti due drabble perché ci deve essere anche presenta una 'sirena'.

  


  
★Fandom: La sirenetta.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 106.  
★ Prompt brevi: 4. Trattenere il respiro.

  


Cap.15 Non vivo più 

  


_Non vivo più._

  


Ariel singhiozzò, strinse gli occhi e trattenne il respiro, scivolando lungo la colonna.

La nave di Eric si stava allontanando, il vento gonfiava i festoni montati per il matrimonio.

< Ora che ti perdo non vivo più. Il dolore mi sta dilaniando. Non respiro più > pensò. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli vermigli, le labbra le tremarono, mentre continuava a trattenere il respiro. 

Si sedette sul pontile, singhiozzò e si nascose il viso tra le braccia, appoggiandole sulle ginocchia unite contro il petto. Tornò a respirare, tra i gemiti e singhiozzi.

La luce del tramonto illuminava il mare di riflessi aranciati.

  


[106].

  


*********

  


Sebastian teneva il capo chino, camminò fino a lei e appoggiò la chela sulla mano di Ariel.

“Mi dispiace per tutto questo, principessa” disse. 

Le lacrime rigavano il viso di Flounder, il pesce muoveva lentamente la coda.

“Smettila di trattenere il fiato. Troverò io una soluzione!” gridò Scuttle, spiccando il volo.

Ariel si nascose il viso tra le mani, teneva gli occhi chiusi e le lacrime le rigavano il volto, era scosso da tremiti.

  


_Ariel si sporse da dietro lo stipite della porta di corallo, dimenando la coda._

“ _Amore mio, ritorna da me, ti supplico” gemette Re Tritone. Il viso rigato dalle lacrime, curvato in avanti._

  


[106].

  


  


  


  


Nel capitolo sono presenti due drabble perché ci deve essere anche presenta una 'sirena'.

  


  
★Fandom: La sirenetta.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 100.  
★ Prompt brevi: 27. Selkie.

  


Cap.16 Atroce furto 

  


_Non sogno più._

  


< Mi ricordo che quando ero piccola Arista mi raccontava la storia di una nostra lontana cugina, una _selkie_. Si era innamorata di un mortale, ma quando era andata a trovarlo, quest’ultimo le aveva rubato la pelle imprigionandola. Lei aveva perso la voglia di vivere e la sua libertà, ed era riuscita a tornare a casa solo secoli dopo  > pensò Ariel. Rischiò di affondare, Flounder si avvicinò a lei e la giovane vi si aggrappò, dimenando i piedi.

< A me sono stati rubate i sogni. Ursula ha usato la mia voce per portarmi via l’uomo che amo >.

  


[100].

  


*******

  


_Arista giocherellò con la voluminosa ciocca di capelli biondo platino che le copriva un occhio. Si voltò, facendo ondeggiare la coda alta da cavallo in cui aveva legato la sua fluente capigliatura e vide la sorella avvicinarsi._

_Ariel nuotò fino a lei e le si sedette davanti, dimenando la coda da pesce._

“ _Mi racconti la favola della_ selkie _?” domandò._

_Arista piegò il labbro inferiore, era di un rosso rubino in contrasto con la sua pelle diafana._

“ _Anche questa sera? Non puoi fartelo raccontare ogni volta. Inoltre non è una favola! È una storia vera ed è un monito” le ricordò._

  


[100].

  


  


  


Nel capitolo sono presenti due drabble perché ci deve essere anche presenta una 'sirena'.

  


  
★Fandom: La sirenetta.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 108.   
★ Prompt brevi: 26. Rete da pesca

  


Cap.17 La fine dell’incanto

  


_Ho paura, aiutami._

  


Ariel guardò Ursula cadere a terra, teneva il mento alzato e gli occhi socchiusi. La gamba della strega del mare era arrossata, lì dove il vestito da sposa si era strappato e c’erano i segni del morso del cane.

La conchiglia andò in frantumi.

Eric si avvicinò verso di lei, la testa gli pulsava.

“E-eri tu… mi dispiace… non so cosa sia successo” biascicò.

Ariel lo abbracciò, stringendolo a sé, Eric si massaggiò il capo.

< Ho paura, aiutami > pensò, le sue iridi blu erano liquide.

“Sei tu che mi hai salvato dal naufragio” mormorò.

“Eri finito nella ‘rete da pesca’ di una strega” gli spiegò Ariel.

  


[108].

  


****

  


< La mia voce è tornata da me > pensò Ariel, il bagliore dorato della conchiglia era cessato.

“No! No! Eric sta lontana da lei!” gridò Ursula. Le labbra le si erano gonfiate, i capelli mori le ricadevano scompigliati intorno al viso, gli occhi sporgenti. 

“Ti amo” sussurrò Eric. 

“Troppo tardi, Eric! Non siete sfuggiti dalla mia rete da pesca, ma è scattata ed ora questo pesciolino è in trappola!” urlò. Il suo corpo flaccido tornò ad essere per metà quello di un polpo, strappando ciò che rimaneva del vestito da sposa.

Ariel cadde con un gemito a terra, mentre le sue gambe tornavano una coda da sirena. 

  


[108].

  


  


  


  
★Fandom: La sirenetta.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 102.   
★ Prompt brevi: 15. Morso.

  


Cap.18 Battaglia sott’acqua

  


_Amore, non ti credo più._

  


Ariel morse a sangue il tentacolo di Ursula, lasciandole i segni dei denti. Dimenò la coda e nuotò fino alla testa della donna, le afferrò i capelli candidi e li strattonò.

Il colpo del tridente di Nettuno venne sparato e colpì una roccia, facendola franare.

Eric lanciò una fiocina e ferì l’avversaria alla spalla, aprendole uno squarcio. Tratteneva il fiato e dimenò le gambe, allontanandosi, mentre le due murene nuotavano rapidamente verso di lui.

< Mi dispiace ‘amore’, ma senza l’incantesimo, non sono più in tuo potere. Non crederò mai più alle tue menzogne. Il mio vero amore è ‘Ariel’ > pensò.

  


[102].

  


  
★Fandom: La sirenetta.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 107.   
★ Prompt brevi: 12. Mare d’inverno.

  


Cap.19 L’attacco di Ursula

  


_Ogni volta che vai via._

  


“L’acqua sta bollendo!” gridò Eric, abbracciando Ariel.

Quest’ultima fu scossa da tremiti e dimenò la coda, sentiva l’altro stringerla a sé.

“Non può essere così calda!” esalò la sirena.

< Soprattutto in questo periodo. Non ho mai sentito parlare di un mare invernale che diventa incandescente. Oh, padre, mi dispiace. E’ tutta colpa mia > pensò.

“No, intendo proprio che sta ribollendo!” urlò Eric. Una gigantesca punta di una corona d’oro emerse dalle acque, separandoli. Entrambi vi si appesero, mentre la fragorosa risata della titanica Ursula risuonava tutt’intorno.

“Presto sentirete la morsa del gelo della morte! Andrete via da questo mondo!” urlò la strega del mare.

  


[107].

  


  


  


  
★Fandom: La sirenetta.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 107.   
★ Prompt brevi: 24. Dolce canto.

  


Cap.20 La sconfitta di Ursula

  


_Mi giuri che è l’ultima._

“Ti giuro che questa sarà l’ultima volta in cui potrai farle del male” ringhiò Eric. Strinse con entrambe le mani il timone del relitto che stava guidando, puntando verso le spalle della titanica Ursula.

La strega del mare era intenta a lanciare dei raggi dorat e mortali verso Ariel, che saltava a destra e a sinistra, dimenando la coda di pesce, schivandoli. Intrappolata in un gorgo, in cui vorticavano resti di navi affondate.

Ursula udì un rumore alle sue spalle, si voltò e la punta aguzza della nave di Eric la trapassò da parte a parte.

“Non potrai più ingannarmi con _dolci canti_ che non ti appartengono, maledetta” ringhiò Eric.

  


[110].

  


  


  


  
★Fandom: La sirenetta.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 100.   
★ Prompt brevi: 16. Marinaio/Pescatore.

  


Cap.21 Le decisioni di un padre

  


_Preferisco dirti addio._

  


Re Tritone osservava sua figlia, intenta a fissare Eric. Il giovane era steso sulla battigia, i pantaloni strappati, si stava riprendendo dall’incoscienza.

“Mia figlia si è innamorata di un umano, alla fine. Un insulso pescatore” mormorò Re Tritone.

“Veramente è un principe” ribatté Sebastian, nuotando al suo fianco.

“Un marinaio, come quelli che hanno ucciso la mia sposa”. Aggiunse Re Tritone.

“ _Emh_ , il futuro sovrano di queste terre” lo corresse ancora Sebastian.

“Non posso vedere mia figlia in queste condizioni. Preferisco dirle addio e lasciarla al suo ‘divoratore di pesci” mormorò Re Tritone.

“Siete un grande re” mormorò il granchio.

  


[100].

  


  


  


  
★Fandom: La sirenetta.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 106.   
★ Prompt brevi: 2. Uovo di sirena.

  


Cap.22 Matrimonio

  


_Cerco di notte in ogni stella un tuo riflesso._

  


Eric scostò il velo da sposa da davanti al viso di Ariel.

“Ogni notte cercavo nelle stelle un tuo riflesso ed è stato come se mi avessero ascoltato, quando finalmente mi hanno permesso di trovarti. Eri così raggiante con quel vestito azzurro che sembrava un lembo di cielo che si fonde col mare. Non pensavo potessi essere più bella, ed invece, in questo momento, sei ancora più meravigliosa. 

Non avrei potuto volere sposa più bella” disse Eric.

“Ed io non potrei vivere lontano da te” rispose Ariel.

Re Tritone dimenò la coda, osservandoli dal mare.

“La mia bambina, ieri era un ovetto, oggi si sposa” mugolò.

  


[106].

  


  


  


  
★Fandom: La sirenetta.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 108.   
★ Prompt brevi: 1. Palazzo in fondo al mare.

  


Cap.23 Il suocero di Eric

  


Ma _tutto questo a me non basta, adesso cresco._

  


“Mi è dispiaciuto non aver potuto organizzare la cerimonia nel mio _palazzo in fondo al mare_ , ma tu non respiri sott’acqua” disse Re Tritone.

Eric fece un inchino.

“Mi dispiace per questa mi mancanza, ma… visto che ha reso sua figlia umana, ogni tanto se vuole può rendere me un tritone. Non voglio che perda i contatti con la sua famiglia” propose.

“Ti piace l’idea di un palazzo d’oro sottomarino, principino” borbottò Re Tritone, dimenando la coda da pesce.

“Sono cresciuto senza un padre. Pensavo che la mia vita mi bastasse, ma grazie ad Ariel ho capito che non mi dispiacerebbe fare parte di una famiglia” rispose Eric.

  


[108].

  


  


Nel capitolo sono presenti due drabble perché ci deve essere anche presenta una 'sirena'.

  


  
★Fandom: La sirenetta.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 102.   
★ Prompt brevi: 20. Riflesso arcobaleno.

  


Cap.24 La piccola Melody

_No, amore no, io non ci sto._

  


“No, amore, io non ci sto. Tuo padre deve vedere assolutamente la bambina” disse Eric. Spalancò la tenda della finestra, facendo entrare la luce e si voltò, allargando le braccia.

“Da quando è nata sei in fibrillazione” sussurrò Ariel. Teneva la piccola Melody stretta al petto, la piccola dimenava le manine e gorgogliava.

Eric prese un piccolo cristallo trasparente e lo mosse davanti alla piccola, facendo apparire dei riflessi arcobaleni sulla sua soffice copertina color panna.

“Come potrei non essere lieto? È la bambina più bella che sia mai venuta al mondo!” gridò.

Melody cercò di afferrare i riflessi, dimenando i piedini.

  


[102].

  


*****

  


Eric sorrise, mosse il cristallo, facendo apparire dei riflessi arcobaleno sulla spallina del vestito di Ariel. La piccola Melody tentò di afferrarli.

Una serie di pesci volanti balzavano intorno alla nave e il loro rumore si mischiava ai canti e alle risate che provenivano dalla ciurma.

Dalle acque, emersero una serie di tritoni, vestiti con delle armature d’oro lucenti, tenendo in alto delle spade seghettate. Le due ali di soldati si aprirono ed emerse Re Tritone che avanzò tra loro, dimenando la coda da pesce. 

Con il tridente fece apparire un arcobaleno. 

Melody sgranò gli occhi, fissandolo e, gorgogliando, allungo le manine.

  


[102].

  


  


Nel capitolo sono presenti due drabble perché ci deve essere anche presenta una 'sirena'.

  


  
★Fandom: La sirenetta.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 102.   
★ Prompt brevi: 17. Acquario.

  


Cap.25 Come prigioniere

_O ritorni o resti lì._

  


“Vattene!” gridò Melody, oltre la porta.

Eric sospirò, cercò di aprirla abbassando la maniglia, ma era chiusa a chiave.

“Visto che sei sempre via, potresti anche rimanerci sempre! Quando torni non fai altro che rimproverarmi. Io voglio solo nuotare” gemette Melody, stringendo la conchiglia d’oro, che teneva appesa al collo con un laccio, al petto.

Eric sospirò e si passò la mano sul viso.

“Sono un re, sono i miei doveri. Lo so che ami il mare, ma quella barriera è importante ci sia” gemette.

Ariel lo abbracciò.

“Sto tenendo delle sirene lontane dal mare. È come se vi avessi messe in acquario” gemette Eric.

  


[105].

  


******

  


“Tuo padre aveva ragione a non fidarsi completamente di me” gemette Eric.

“Queste continue guerre non sono colpa tua e nemmeno i pericoli in cui incorre nostra figlia. Tornerà la pace. Troveremo la sorella della strega del mare. Annienteremo lei come abbiamo fatto con Ursula. Nostra figlia potrà finalmente scoprire il mare.

Entrambe amiamo questo mondo umano, nonostante i suoi difetti” disse Ariel.

“Lo so quanto ti fa soffrire non poter assecondare il richiamo del mare” disse Eric.

  


_Ariel allargò le braccia facendo una serie di piroette, dimenando la coda._

“ _Libera” sussurrò._

“ _Gli umani tolgono la libertà ai pesci, li rinchiudo negli ‘acquari’” disse Sebastian._

  


[105].

  


  


  


Nel capitolo sono presenti due drabble perché ci deve essere anche presenta una 'sirena'.

  


  
★Fandom: La sirenetta.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 102.   
★ Prompt brevi: 22. Cacciatore/trice di perle.

  


Cap.26 La prima cotta di Melody

_Non vivo più, non sogno più._

  


“Papà, mi dispiace di essere scappata di casa” sussurrò Melody.

“Mi hai fatto davvero preoccupare, pensavo di averti perso” disse Eric con voce rauca.

“Papà, io non ce la facevo più. Non vivevo più, non sognavo più. Il mare mi chiamava a sé” gemette Melody.

Eric l’abbracciò.

“È andato tutto bene. Hai scoperto la verità su tua madre, hai vissuto un’avventura e abbiamo finalmente sconfitto quella strega” disse.

Melody si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Lo conosci lui?” chiese, indicando un ragazzino dai capelli biondi.

“Sì, è figlio di un cercatore di perle della zona. Ti piace?” domandò.

“N-no, voglio diventare una cacciatrice di perle” mentì la figlia. 

  


[106].

  


***

  


Melody si avvicinò al ragazzino, intento a passarsi la mano tra i capelli biondi.

“Cosa guardi?” domandò Melody.

Il giovane arrossì e si voltò verso di lei.

“T-tu sei la principessa! Quella che ha distrutto il muro e ha liberato le sirene” sussurrò.

Melody incrociò le braccia al petto.

  


_Melody dimenò la coda, i lunghi capelli mori le ondeggiavano intorno al viso e le solleticava il collo._

“ _Ho sempre sognato di avere la coda” sussurrò._

  


“Sei bella come una delle perle che mio padre ‘caccia’ per lavoro… _emh_ , ecco, è con quello che è riuscito a sposare mia madre. Lei è una nobile” spiegò il giovane.

  


[106]. 

  


  


  


Nel capitolo sono presenti due drabble perché ci deve essere anche presenta una 'sirena'.

  


  
★Fandom: La sirenetta.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 102.   
★ Prompt brevi: 13. Vasca da bagno.

  


Cap.27 La decisione di Eric

_Non posso più dividermi tra te e il mare._

  


“Ariel, tu hai scelto me, tra il mare e il restarmi accanto. Ho deciso di fare la stessa cosa. Sono stanco di dover prendere la nave e lasciarti.

Voglio rimanere qui, accanto a te e a nostra figlia.

Sta crescendo, si sta innamorando e io non ci sono

Non posso più dividermi così, facendoti pesare il tuo appartenere a due mondi diversi” disse Eric.

La moglie, stesa nella vasca da bagno, piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rossi. Una bolla di sapone le finì sull’alluce del piede.

“Cos’hai intenzione di fare?” chiese Ariel.

“Ho chiesto a tuo padre di combattere al nostro fianco” rispose Eric.

  


[109].

  


*********

  


Melody s’immerse nella vasca da bagno e chiuse gli occhi, dimenando le gambe.

< Nonno può rendermi sirena ogni volta che voglio. Mamma ha detto che ogni tanto mi accompagnerà e papà ha finalmente vinto la guerra. Non se ne andrà più! 

Non voglio scegliere tra la mia famiglia e il mare, nessuno dovrebbe farlo. I nostri mondi dovrebbero essere vicini > pensò.

  


_Melody girò su se stessa, dimenando la coda da sirena. Il figlio di Flounder le nuotava intorno, insieme alla sua amica foca._

_Una serie di pesciolini rossi le vorticavano intorno ai capelli neri._

“ _È la figlia di Ariel! La figlia della nostra principessa” dicevano in coro._

  


[109].

  



End file.
